


Thunder stories

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gentle voice over the pitter-patter of raindrops against the windows soon lulls them back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of Hartwin with Daisy fluff I wrote for my lovely Ria because some of my tags on tumblr were kind of sad so I needed to make amends.

As soon as Harry makes it into bed, Eggsy rolls over so he’s snugly pressed against his side, left leg finding his way between his, head tucked under his chin. Without any hesitation, Harry wraps his arms tightly around him.

“Thank you Harry,” Eggsy mumbles into his shoulder and Harry simply presses a gentle kiss on the top of his head in answer.

He might not be used to tucking children in for the night or to be reading them a bedtime story, but Eggsy had just come back from a mission and Harry couldn’t leave the exhausted young man alone to take care of his sister so that Michelle could have a well-deserved night to herself. In any case, Daisy is such a sweet child that it is never a hardship to care for her.

“You should sleep too… But maybe you need a story too?”

That Eggsy only reaction is a small amused snort and that he doesn’t make a move to either kick or punch him lightly is further proof that he truly is as dead-tired as he seemed to be when he came in earlier, Daisy waving enthusiastically from her perch on his shoulders.

Soon enough he can feel Eggsy going completely boneless against him, his breathing evening out. He presses a last kiss on his forehead before following him into sleep.

~

The storm outside doesn’t wake them up, but the door to their bedroom opening does. Eggsy tenses up, ready to fight and Harry has a hand around the knife he keeps under the pillow before his eyes are even open.

They relax at once when they see who is at their doorstep, hugging a teddy bear close to her chest, her lips wobbly.

“Hey Daisy, what are you doing up?”

Eggsy sits up on the bed, pulling up the blankets in a silent invitation. In a matter of seconds, Daisy has jumped in the bed, settling between the two men.

“It’s too loud.” A new roll of thunder startles her and she ducks under the covers. Eggsy and Harry exchange a fond look before they turn to their side so that they can each wrap an arm around Daisy’s shivering form.

“It’s okay Daisy, it’s only thunder, Harry and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“That’s right princess, you’re in the safest place on Earth right now.” The reassuring words seem to have the desired effect when the little girl’s head leaves the security of the blankets.

She jumps in fright at yet another roll of thunder but she doesn’t hide again even if she does press closer to Eggsy.

“Can I have a story?”

“Of course Daisy,” Eggsy chuckles softly into her hair.

“From Harry?”

Harry can’t hold back his sound of surprise at the little girl’s request. Even if he spends a lot of time with Daisy, he had been on bedtime story duty for the first time tonight. He never would have thought Daisy would chose him over her brother she obviously adored for anything. He looks towards Eggsy to make sure he isn’t offended by Daisy’s perceived dismissal, but he only meets a warm gaze.

“Of course princess, anything you want.”

His gentle voice over the pitter-patter of raindrops against the windows soon lulls Daisy and Eggsy back to sleep, but Harry stays awake for a long time afterward, memorizing the picture his little family makes asleep in the darkness, completely trusting in his ability to protect them if need be.

 

As he feels himself losing his battle against sleep, he shuffles a bit closer to them, his hand grasping Eggsy’s in a lose hold over Daisy’s waist.


End file.
